Bitter and Sweet
by lenacchi
Summary: Neliel menjalin hubungan dengan Grimmjow yang telah memiliki kekasih. Mereka saling mencintai dan pada akhirnya menikah. Namun, akankah karma itu akan datang?/A Fic for Fayiyong/ GrimmNel


**Disclaimer**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

**Bitter and Sweet** © **Lenalee Felixia**

Didedikasikan untuk **Fayiyong**, yang telah merequest fic ini sejak tahun lalu—dan berkat kepikunan author, baru diselesaikan tanggal 5 Agustus 2011

Grimmjow J. & Neliel T. O.

Romance—Hurt/Comfort

for Teens (T) 16+

**Neliel's PoV** (di awal)—**Normal PoV**(di akhir), **typos**, **OOC** (sangat mungkin), **fic ala sinetron**, **DLDR**!

.

If you _love someone, he could make you sad. He could even make you feel lonely sometimes. But that someone can also make you happier than you'll ever be..._—**Fruits Basket** © **Natsuki Takaya**

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru laut itu merangkul mesra seorang gadis yang tadi bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya. Meski hanya terdengar sebatas bisikan maupun tawa kecil dari pasangan itu, tetap saja mengganggu sekitar. Oh, ayolah. Tidakkah mereka sadar dimana mereka bermesraan sekarang? Ini perpustakaan!

Bola mataku menatap heran pada pasangan yang tengah bercanda di dekat rak buku bagian astrologi. Sampai akhirnya pandanganku dengan sepasang mata biru laut itu beradu dan saling melempar senyum. Kukira yang tadi hanyalah sebuah sapaan darinya. Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar—laki-laki itu tertarik padaku.

Aku tahu konsentrasinya tidak hanya terfokus untuk gadis di sampingnya. Bola mata berwarna biru laut itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku. Seolah mengajakku yang berada sekitar lima meter di depannya untuk membaca jalan pikirannya.

.

Jari telunjukku bermain dengan jajaran buku yang disusun rapi di rak besar. Sedikit demi sedikit debu mulai menempel di ujung jari telunjukku—tapi belum juga kutemukan buku yang menarik perhatianku. Aku mendecak kesal ketika punggungku tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah rak yang ada di belakangku—dan kau tahu pada akhirnya, kan?

—**Bruuk!**

Beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Belum lagi petugas perpustakaan yang berdehem keras dengan maksud untuk menyuruhku bertanggungjawab. Dari kilatan kacamata tebalnya kulihat ada tatapan tak suka padaku. Dan aku hanya tersenyum masam menyambut semua tatapan dari segala penjuru.

'_Sial!'_ batinku.

Aku mulai berjongkok dan memunguti satu per satu buku yang terbilang tebal itu. Memungutinya dalam jumlah banyak bukanlah hal mudah. Belum lagi sampul bukunya di selimuti oleh debu tipis tak kasat mata. Setelah membereskan ini aku akan protes pada kinerja petugas perpustakaan berkacamata itu.

Baru saja aku memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk memaki orang tengah santai duduk di meja peminjaman buku itu, bayangan seseorang dengan perlahan datang dan membuat sekitarku menjadi lebih gelap. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk sekadar mengetahui sosok yang telah berposisi sama denganku—duduk jongkok.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya ramah.

Oh, laki-laki yang tadi. Si rambut biru ini tersenyum padaku dan membantu memungut salah satu buku yang berserakan di dekatnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin pacarmu cemburu padaku," kataku setengah bercanda.

Ia terkekeh pelan sambil meletakkan beberapa buku ke rak di sampingnya. Seolah tak peduli dengan ucapanku tadi, satu per satu buku yang berhamburan di lantai ia bantu susun kembali. Pekerjaan memang lebih cepat selesai ketika dikerjakan bersama, bukan?

"Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu," ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Yeah, aku tahu. Harusnya kuucapkan itu padanya. "_Thanks_," kataku singkat.

"Namaku Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Kau?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Grimmjow itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nel. Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Grimmjow-_san_."

Di perpustakaan ini semuanya di mulai.

.

Kedekatanku dengan laki-laki yang kukenal di perpustakaan itu terbilang melebihi kedekatan sebagai seorang teman atau sahabat. Aku menangkap beberapa sinyal bahwa dia makin tak mau melepasku. Padahal aku tahu, dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi entah kenapa, semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatku tak sanggup berpaling—apalagi menjauh darinya.

Kurasa, aku telah jatuh cinta—pada orang yang tak seharusnya.

Terbuai oleh rayuan maupun perhatian yang ia berikan, aku mau saja menjalani hubungan tanpa status ini. Tak sedikitpun terbayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti Grimmjow akan mencampakkanku dan memutuskan bersama kekasihnya sekarang atau mencari gadis lain—atau kekasih Grimmjow mendampratku dan memberiku pelajaran. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Jika memang salah satu hal itu akan terjadi, aku hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah resiko menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang telah memiliki pacar.

Bisikan Grimmjow membuyarkan lamunanku. Hembusan napasnya menggelitik tengkukku—membuatku merinding karena geli.

"Nel…," panggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut lagi.

Aku menoleh sesaat padanya yang menjadikan pundakku sebagai tumpuan dagunya. Aku tersenyum melihat kenyataan saat ini. Dia ada di sampingku, itu yang terpenting bagiku. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Kau melamunkanku?" tanyanya manja sambil melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggangku—mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya—kali ini tanpa menoleh.

Ujung bibir Grimmjow tertarik ke atas. "Harusnya begitu," jawab Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena kau terlalu lama tak bertemu denganku," kata Grimmjow yakin.

Aku tersenyum masam mendengar ucapannya. Ya. Selama satu minggu penuh Grimmjow melewatkan waktunya bersama kekasih sahnya, Loly Aivirrne untuk liburan ke Jerman. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kesal, apalagi jika melihatnya.

"Hei, aku benar, kan?" tanya Grimmjow karena sejak tadi aku tidak merespon ucapannya.

Perlahan aku berbalik menghadap padanya. Grimmjow melonggarkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggangku dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya. Aku merindukanmu," kataku.

Grimmjow tersenyum. Telunjuknya bergerak di wajahku, menyapu kelopak mataku lalu hidung dan turun ke bibir. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum kecupan lembut lembut mendarat di dahiku kemudian di kelopak mata, hidung, lalu berhenti lama di bibir.

Aku mencengkram lengan baju Grimmjow ketika ciuman itu tak kunjung berhenti. Dengan sisa kekuatanku sekarang, kudorong dada bidang Grimmjow menjauh. Nampaknya Grimmjow enggan menghentikan aktifitasnya, tapi napasku serasa ia rebut semuanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya polos pada yang terengah-engah mengatur napas.

'Ada apa' adalah pertanyaan konyol yang tak harusnya dijawab saat ini. Apa dia tidak melihat keadaanku?

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanyaku kesal.

Ia tertawa nyaring lalu menarik lenganku hingga aku jatuh di tepat di atas tubuhnya yang sedang setengah berbaring di sofa.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Lagi-lagi aku takluk padanya. Bahkan aku hanya diam ketika ia menarik wajahku untuk mendekati wajahnya lagi. Aku tahu, Grimmjow akan melanjutkannya lagi dan aku hanya bisa diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nel."

Grimmjow…

Apakah ucapanmu itu juga terpatri sempurna di dalam hatimu, sejelas kau mengatakannya?

Apakah besok dan seterusnya kau akan membisikkan kalimat itu lagi di telingaku?

Jika memang begitu, aku takkan ragu untuk membalasnya dengan, "aku juga mencintaimu, Grimm…"

.

Keberanian Grimmjow mengambil keputusan, membuatku sangat kaget. Ia memutuskan Loly demi aku, demi selingkuhannya. Hatiku berkecamuk. Antara senang dan takut. Ini semua diluar perkiraanku. Kukira kisah kami akan berakhir tragis seperti bayanganku dulu.

Aku senang, karena dia memilihku.

Tapi aku takut, jika suatu hari karma akan datang padaku. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba Grimmjow berpaling dariku—sama seperti Grimmjow memutuskan Loly.

Aku terlalu takut kehilangannya, karena sekarang aku makin mencintainya.

.

Dua minggu kemudian…

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanyaku ketika mengikuti permainan Grimmjow.

Ia memasang penutup mata dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Dengan susah payah aku menaiki tangga dengan keadaan tak bisa melihat. Menapaki jalan yang tak bisa kulihat arahnya. Hanya genggaman tangan Grimmjow membantuku berjalan.

Dan ketika penutup mata itu dibuka, yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah sumringah Grimmjow. Lalu ia memberiku isyarat agar menatap ke bawah. Mataku tertuju pada arah tunjuk Grimmjow dan aku tercekat melihat kumpulan lilin kecil tersusun rapi membentuk kalimat _Will you marry me?_ di pekarangan rumahku.

Aku terharu. Antara percaya atau tidak, antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Grimm…?" panggilku.

"Aku ingin segera mengikatmu. Agar kau tidak melirik laki-laki lain jika aku terlalu lama menggantungkan hubungan kita," kata Grimmjow—ada guratan merah di sekitar pipinya.

Dengan canggung, Grimmjow menatap wajahku yang masih tidak percaya. Lalu dengan kikuk ia menggenggam jemariku dan menautkannya, "maukah kau menikah denganku, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck?"

Sebuah cincin berwarna perak di keluarkan Grimmjow dari dalam kotak kecil berwarna merah. Air mataku menetes perlahan. Aku bahagia.

"Ya. Aku bersedia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow memeluk tubuhku erat setelah memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Terlihat sangat berkilauan. Saat ini, aku berpikir bahwa akulah gadis paling beruntung di dunia.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian kami resmi menjadi suami-istri. Tapi, rasa takut itu masih ada meskipun saat ini Grimmjow berada di sisiku. Perlahan, aku menjadi istri yang posesif untuk sekadar jaga-jaga. Grimmjow mulai memandang lain tentang diriku yang mulai berubah menjadi pribadi protektif. Tapi aku salah jika aku melakukan ini?

"Darimana saja sampai pulang tengah malam begini?" tanyaku dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Grimmjow—suamiku mengangkat alisnya heran. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku kerja lembur, Nel?" jawab Grimmjow sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak bohong padaku, kan? Rangiku-_san_ saja tidak kerja lembur! Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket," kataku masih ragu.

"Nel, kami beda divisi. Tentu saja jam kerjanya juga berbeda."

Dapat kudengar nada tak suka keluar dari mulut suamiku ini.

"Tapi…"

"Neliel, kumohon hentikan semua dugaan anehmu itu!"

Aku tercekat mendengar Grimmjow membentakku—raut wajahku berubah takut. Grimmjow berjalan ke arahku yang masih syok lalu ia memelukku erat dan bergumam, "maaf" sebelum memberiku sebuah kecupan di dahiku.

"Maaf, Nel. Aku hanya kelelahan. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu seperti tadi," ucap Grimmjow merasa bersalah.

Air mataku mengalir turun ke pipi. Tanpa suara, tanpa isakan, aku menangis dalam pelukan Grimmjow. Kueratkan pelukan yang ia berikan untuk meredam ketakutanku.

"Grimm… Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku dan mencari gadis lain, kan?"

"Hm… Tentu saja."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Grimm. Jangan… pernah…"

Kutitipkan kepercayaan ini padamu, Grimmjow. Aku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik jika suatu saat aku menagihnya kembali.

.

Sebuah kejutan besar di pagi cerah hari ini. Aku tak sanggup berkata dan segera berlari menuju kamar kemudian memeluk suamiku yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi. Ia terkejut. Tentu saja. Mendapati istrinya yang tiba-tiba bersikap agresif di pagi hari, siapa yang tidak kaget?

"—Ne-Nel? Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku masih betah dari posisiku sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow menarik lenganku yang menggantung di lehernya. Raut takut maupun cemas terlihat jelas di wajah Grimmjow. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku hamil," ucapku pelan dan kembali memeluk tubuh atletis suamiku.

Tak sesuai harapanku. Grimmjow sama sekali tidak membalas pelukanku. Lama tidak mendapat respon, aku mendongkakkan kepalaku—menatap wajahnya.

"Grimm? Kau tak senang dengan berita ini?" tanyaku takut.

Untuk beberapa saat Grimmjow terdiam. Lalu, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah, aku—aku hanya kaget saja, Nel. Te—tentu saja aku senang," kata Grimmjow terbata-bata.

Tidak sedikitpun aku sadar, bahwa senyum yang ia berikan tidak seperti biasanya.

…Senyum itu dipaksakan.

.

Perutku makin membesar tiap bulannya. Suka-cita sebagai calon ibu sudah kujalani hingga bulan ke-8. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, aku akan melahirkan buah cintaku dan Grimmjow. Saking antusiasnya aku dengan calon jagoan ini, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tingkah Grimmjow. Kadang aku memang bertanya-tanya dan muncul pikiran negatif. Tapi sesegera mungkin aku berpikir positif tentang pekerjaan suamiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin membebani Grimmjow dengan sikap posesif yang sudah kuhindari sejak tumbuhnya seorang bayi di rahimku.

"Usia kandunganmu sudah 8 bulan lebih. Jaga diri baik-baik. Kenapa tidak minta suamimu untuk mengantar kemari?" tanya Unohana-_sensei_—dokter kandungan yang sudah menjadi langgananku.

Aku tersenyum. "Saya hanya tidak ingin merepotkan suami, Unohana-_sensei_."

"Akan lebih merepotkan jika nanti terjadi apa-apa saat kau di jalan sendirian, Jaegerjaque-_san_," kata perempuan paruh baya itu mengingatkan.

"Baik. Terima kasih sarannya, Unohana-_sensei_. Saya permisi dulu."

.

Di perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa membuatku ingin bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ah, jam makan siang rupanya. Kebetulan sekali. Kuputuskan untuk mengganti arah dan pergi ke kantor Grimmjow dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tapi—

"O—oh, Jaegerjaques-_san _baru saja pergi makan siang tadi," kata salah satu karyawan yang kutanyai tentang keberadaan Grimmjow.

Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tak tepat. Apa boleh buat. Aku keluar dari kantor suamiku dan kuputuskan untuk makan siang sendiri di restoran terdekat. Sesekali aku tersenyum ketika merasakan tendangan kecil yang dari dalam perutku. Entah kenapa si jagoan kecil ini begitu aktif hari ini. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku, bahwa hari ini sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi.

Aku memasuki sebuah restoran yang tak pernah kukunjungi. Tapi setahuku, Grimmjow sering makan bersama teman kerjanya di sini. Jika aku beruntung, mungkin aku juga akan bertemu dengannya di dalam.

Seorang pelayan perempuan mendatangi mejaku ketika melihatku baru duduk di kursi dan menaruh tas. Ia menawarkan beberapa menu yang mungkin membuatku tertarik. Setelah memesan, bola mataku mencari-cari sosok suamiku. Ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri. Hingga kutemukan sosok itu—suamiku duduk sendirian sambil membuka buku menu di tangannya.

"Grimmjooow~" panggil seorang perempuan dari arah lain di saat aku hampir memanggil namanya.

Aku tercekat. Gadis berambut jingga bergelombang itu berjalan bak model dan mendekati suamiku dengan manja. Tatapanku semakin tajam ketika gadis yang terlihat berumur 25 tahunan itu memberikan suamiku kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat—hingga terasa perih. Aku hanya duduk diam dan menyaksikan bagaimana perempuan itu mendapatkan senyuman, perhatian, hingga sentuhan dari suamiku.

Tubuhku kaku. Aku ingin lari, tapi kakiku terasa membeku. Tidak seharusnya aku di sini dan terus menonton. Namun anehnya, aku juga tidak bisa melepas pandanganku dari pasangan yang tengah bermesraan di depan mataku—apalagi dia suamiku sendiri!

"Grimm…" ucapku lirih.

Menahan air mata untuk tidak keluar bukanlah hal mudah di saat seperti ini. Tenggorokanku terasa kering hingga tidak mampu lagi bicara bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada pelayan yang datang membawa pesananku. Tubuhku bergerak kaku hingga tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca yang berada di sisi kiriku.

**PRAAANG!**

Gelas itu pecah. Isinya tumpah di lantai hingga menimbulkan kesan jijik dan tak bisa di makan lagi. Semua mata pengunjung tertuju pada bunyi benda yang pecah—tak terkecuali manik biru laut itu. Aku yang tak sanggup melihat ke arahnya lagi kini membantu pelayan restoran yang tengah membereskan pecahan kaca di sekitarku.

"Go—gomenasai," ucapku berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

"Tidak usah, Nona. Ini pekerjaan saya," ucapnya—ini memang tugasnya. "—No-na?"

Darah segar menetes dari ujung jari manisku—tempat dimana sebuah cincin terpasang di sana. Sayatan dari pecahan kaca itu sama sekali tidak berasa sakit. Rasa sakit di uluh hatiku ratusan kali lebih hebat. Aku tahu. Manik biru laut itu masih lekat menatap ke arahku. Pandangan itu seolah memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Hingga akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati mejaku.

"—Ne-nel?" panggilnya bergetar.

AKu tak menoleh. Sekejap saja aku melihatnya, aku yakin air mata ini akan jatuh dan aku akan terlihat lemah. Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

"Nel, kau tidak apa-apa? Jarimu terluka. Coba kulihat," ucapnya lembut.

Suara lembutmu ini tidak hanya kau perdengarkan untukku, kan, Grimm?

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucapnya menarik tanganku.

Sentuhan ini kau berikan pada gadis lain, kan, Grimm?

"Tidak perlu! Menjauh dariku! Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku setelah tanganmu itu kau gunakan untuk menyentuh gadis lain!" bentakku—kutarik kembali tanganku.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku kuat, aku tidak lemah.

Dengan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa, aku menatapnya. Wajah kagetnya benar-benar tergambar jelas di sana. Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga pelayan yang masih setia membersihkan lantai dari serpihan kaca. Dia mendapat bahan pembicaraan untuk digosipkan di ruang staff saat istirahat nanti. Tapi apa peduliku?

"Nel, ma—maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Berhentilah bicara. Semakin kau bicara, semakin banyak kebohongan yang kau buat, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" ucapku lalu berlari keluar restoran itu tanpa peduli puluhan pasang mata menatapku yang mulai menangis.

"NELIEL!"

Masih bisa kudengar panggilan itu. Tapi, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi berbalik dan menemuinya sekarang ini. Semuanya gelap, tertutup kecemburuanku dan kekecewaanku. Beberapa kali menabrak orang di jalanan—mendapat cacian, tak menghalangiku untuk terus berlari. Aku hanya ingin jauh darinya saat ini. Lari bersama ketakutanku dan anakku.

Tiba-tiba kakiku lemas tak berdaya. Pandangan mataku menjadi kabur. Kepalaku rasanya akan pecah. Dan perutku terasa ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Astaga, anakku! Aku berlari tanpa memikirkan nasib seorang bayi di dalam perutku. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin keguguran—hanya dia milikku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin sendirian.

"NELIEL! AWAS!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku.

Grimm?

Dia mengejarku?

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang.

Benda bercahaya yang makin mendekat itu apa?

Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Grimmjow?

"Grimmjow…"

"NEEEEL!"

Grimmjow, aku masih mencintaimu.

**BRAAAAAAAK…!**

.

**Normal POV**

Satu minggu kemudian

"Selamat, anakmu laki-laki," ucap Gin—salah seorang kerabat Grimmjow yang datang ke rumah sakit.

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis—namun masih ada kecemasan di balik senyum itu. Meski samar, Gin masih dapat melihatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ucapannya tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada kondisi batin laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Anak itu pasti akan menjadi laki-laki kuat nantinya. Dia berhasil selamat bahkan di saat ibu yang melahirkannya dalam keadaan sekarat," kata Gin—mencoba membesarkan hati Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menyentuh perban yang melilit lengan kanannya. "Aku ingin menggendongnya, tapi dengan keadaanku sekarang, kurasa tidak bisa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangnya dari balik kaca ini."

Gin terpaku menatap Grimmjow. Ia sudah lama mengenal laki-laki ini, tapi tidak pernah ia lihat Grimmjow yang serapuh ini sebelumnya. Dengan segala keyakinannya, Gin berkata, "Tuhan itu adil menyelamatkan kalian dari kecelakaan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menerjang jalan raya untuk melindunginya."

"Jika Tuhan adil, harusnya Dia juga menyelamatkan Nel."

"Grimm… Neliel masih berjuang hidup."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sampai hari ini dia bahkan belum membuka matanya. Kurasa dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku," kata Grimmjow lirih.

"Selama seminggu ini kaulah yang tidak berani menjenguk istrimu sendiri. Harusnya kau yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Kurasa, itulah yang membuat Nel enggan membuka matanya sampai sekarang. Karena dia tidak ingin saat membuka mata, kau tidak ada di sampingnya," kata Gin mulai kesal pada sikap Grimmjow yang terkesan pengecut.

"Pergi sekarang… Atau kau menyesal selamanya!" tambah Gin.

.

Selang infus masih terpasang sempurna. Mesin pendetektor detak jantungpun masih menyala. Garis-garis yang menentukan kehidupan seseorang itu bergerak turun-naik. Dokter bilang, saat ini hanya Neliel yang bisa menentukan jalannya. Mereka sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Grimmjow duduk terpaku di samping Neliel yang masih berbaring. Tangan kirinya bergerak meraih jemari istrinya lalu menggenggamnya. Tidak ada respon.

"Neliel, bangunlah, sayang. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat jagoan kita?" ucap Grimmjow.

Laki-laki itu mengecup telapak tangan dingin Neliel. "Dia mirip dirimu."

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama yang bagus untuknya?" tanya Grimmjow lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Bagaimana kalau Allen**(1)**? Itu rekomendasi dari Gin, katanya oleh-oleh dari Irlandia," ucap Grimmjow sambil menahan tawa.

"Atau mungkin Cullen**(2)**—bukankah dia itu nama idolamu di film… eum… oke, aku lupa. Pokoknya film tentang _vampire_ itu. Jika kau sadar aku akan tanya padamu apa judulnya. Kudengar artinya juga bagus, tapi aku tidak begitu suka pelafalan kata Cullen," ujar Grimmjow mencoba melawak.

Tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian, wajah ceria itu hilang. Grimmjow kembali menggenggam jemari Neliel dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku, Nel. Aku merindukanmu."

Sebuah kecupan diberikan Grimmjow di kening Neliel dengan lembut dan perlahan lalu turun ke kelopak mata, hidung, sambil berbisik, "Neliel, kumohon buka matamu…" kecupan itu masih berlanjut ke pipi dan berhenti di bibir. Grimmjow kembali bebisik lirih, "aku ingin mendengar suaramu…"

Tiba-tiba saja garis yang bergerak normal di mesin itu bergerak menurun. Mata Grimmjow terbelalak melihat hal itu segera berteriak meminta pertolongan para medis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang—dia tidak sanggup kehilangan Neliel sekarang.

"DOKTEER!" teriaknya histeris.

Wajahnya memucat. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi akan merenggut nyawa perempuan yang ia cintai? Apa yang ia lakukan tadi adalah salah?

"Kumohon tolong dia!" teriak Grimmjow pada para suster yang berdatangan ke dalam ruangan.

"Kami mohon Anda keluar dulu, Tuan."

"Tapi—"

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tolong keluarlah."

Seorang suster mengantar Grimmjow untuk keluar ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu, ditutupnya pintu kamar tersebut. Grimmjow terdiam seorang diri di luar. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan—seperti inikah rasanya takut kehilangan seseorang yang berharga?

"Tuhan… Jika kau memang adil, kumohon…"

.

Empat tahun kemudian

Seorang pemuda berambut biru laut berjalan menyusuri areal pemakaman yang sunyi senyap. Di genggaman tangan kirinya ada sebuket bunga krisan berwarna putih dan di sebelah kanannya, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya. Sesekali anak itu bersenandung kecil sambil menelusuri pemakaman tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah makam yang terawat.

"_Nee_, _Tou-san_, kita mau mengunjungi siapa di sini," tanya anak laki-laki itu polos.

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Ia kemudian duduk berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di dekat nisan.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Maafkan aku. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir. Sekarang aku tinggal di Perancis. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan, tapi bingung harus memulainya dari mana," ucap Grimmjow dan disambut tatapan lugu dari anaknya.

"_Tou-san_ ini bicara sama siapa?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengelus kepala anak laki-lakinya.

"Ini Ggio. Dia cucumu, _Kaa-san_. Umurnya sudah empat tahun. Nah, Ggio, ucapkan salam pada _Obaa-san_**(3)** ya," kata Grimmjow masih mengelus kepala Ggio.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _Obaa-san._ _Watashi wa_ Ggio _desu_!" ujar Ggio lantang layaknya bicara di depan kelas saat memperkenalkan diri.

Grimmjow terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lucu anaknya hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa aku ditinggal sih, Grimm! Harusnya kau membangunkanku, kan?" pekiknya kesal.

"_Kaa-saaan_!" teriak Ggio tak kalah nyaring dari pekikan Ibunya.

"Hei, hei, jangan berteriak di pemakaman. Nanti kuwalat," ujar Grimmjow mengingatkan. "Dan kau, Nel. Berikan contoh yang baik pada anakmu."

Neliel—perempuan yang kini hampir berumur 30 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya—tanda tak senang.

"Coba lihat sikap dingin _Tou-san_mu pada _kaa-san_, Ggio. Jahat sekali, kaaan?" tanya Neliel pada Ggio. "Harusnya kan _Kaa-san_ yang marah karena ditinggal," sambung Neliel sedangkan Ggio hanya mengangguk—mengiyakan ucapan ibunya (yang dibuat-buat).

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu istirahat. Semalam kau kerja lembur, jam empat pagi baru pulang. Kau kira aku tipe suami jahat yang membangunkan istrinya padahal sudah tahu istrinya tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Grimmjow menyelidik.

Neliel menggeleng. Dia kalah telak.

Karena tidak mau berdebat lagi, Neliel memutuskan untuk berdoa di samping makam Ibu mertuanya. "Maafkan keributan yang dibuat anakmu, ya, _kaa-san_," ujar Neliel.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang ke rumah," ajak Grimmjow.

"Eh, aku ada janji dengan Szayel-_san_ hari ini. Jadi—" kalimat Neliel terputus saat sadar Grimmjow menatap tajam dirinya.

"A—apa?" tanya Neliel takut.

"Kemarikan ponselmu!" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada tegas.

Neliel kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkan pada suaminya. Ggio yang sedari tadi hanya melihat bahkan ikut merinding melihat ayahnya menjadi menakutkan begitu.

"Tidak ada acara pertemuan dengan si rambut gulali itu. Kau tetap bersama kami hari ini," ujar Grimmjow menyimpan ponsel Neliel ke dalam saku celananya.

"EH? Tapi—ini masalah pekerjaan, Grimm! Murni pekerjaan!"

"Mana yang lebih penting? Keluarga atau pekerjaan?" sergah Grimmjow.

Neliel terdiam. Jawabannya tentu keluarga.

"Bukankah beberapa hari terakhir ini kau sibuk bersamanya—tidak di Perancis, tidak di Jepang. Mau membicarakan apa lagi memangnya, hah?" tanya Grimmjow mengintrogasi.

Neliel menyerngitkan alis. "Grimm, kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu pada setengah lelaki setengah perempuan berambut pink itu? TIDAK!"

"Bohoooong~ Kau cemburu, kaaaan?"

"Dasar bodoh!" elak Grimmjow.

Neliel mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"—Tentu saja aku cemburu. Itu hal wajar, kan?"

Neliel menatap Grimmjow sebelum akhirnya senyum sumringah itu berkembang. Lengan kekar Grimmjow kemudian menarik pundak Neliel mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ memang berisik. Maaf kalau mengganggu _Obaa-san_," ucap Ggio sambil menghadap makam neneknya.

"Ggio-_chaaan_, sedang apa di sana? Ayo cepat—kita pulang!" teriak sang Ibu yang ternyata sudah berada dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh—meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya sendirian.

"HAIII…!"

.

.

_Genggam tanganku, dekaplah tubuhku…_

_Agar kutahu, kau ada untukku_

.

_**The End**_

**Glossary :**

**(1)**Allen (cukup tampan) –Irlandia

**(2)**Cullen (Bintang Muda, Tampan) –Celtic

**(3)** Obaa-san (Nenek)

A/N :

~ Promote fic : **Gossip** (Friendship/Humor) dan **Family** (Family/HurtComfort)

~ Hei, Fay, hutangku lunas nih! Bwahahaha rasanya benar-benar bebas (padahal masih punya hutang di fandom lain). Ngomong-ngomong jika ficnya jelek dan kurang memuaskan, sori sori sori aja ya. Yosh, sebelum wordsnya mencapai 4000, aku stop saja lah. Takut readers bosan nanti -_-

~ Review? :D


End file.
